Exporting reports generated by an application to one or more alternate formats has long been a goal of business. Computers generally aid such a process of exporting the report by allocating memory involved in the process of converting the report from one format type to another format type. As a result, computers may have a significant burden to allocate large amounts of memory when exporting reports.
The need to allocate large amounts of memory when exporting reports is particularly troublesome to small businesses. Such businesses may not operate high-performance computers with large amounts of memory, or a network of servers working to convert reports to alternate document formats, such as a format that may be viewed with Microsoft Excel. Additionally, exporting data/reports to alternate document formats generally takes considerable time as intermediary objects are generally created to hold the data before it is eventually converted to an alternate format and written as a document file.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a method to export data/reports to an alternate document format which reduces memory requirements of computers and reduces the time taken during the conversion process.